This application is in response to Notice Number (NOT-OD-10-034) and Notice Title: NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications for Small Business Innovation Research and Small Business Transfer Technology Research Grants (R34/R44 and R41/R42) through the NIH Basic Behavioral and Social Science Opportunity Network (OppNet). The current parent grant, NIMH Phase I Grant #1R43MH086983-01, is creating and testing a web-based dissemination toolbox (WDT) comprised of an innovative suite of tools and services that will support quality implementation of community-based mental health (MH) evidence-based interventions (EBIs) for youth. During the onset of the Phase I parent grant, focus groups with intervention developers and upper level community MH administrators were conducted to gather feedback on initial WDT prototype designs. Findings from these focus groups revealed a unanimous recommendation for the addition of a treatment outcomes module. Therefore, given this recommendation, as well as the literature supporting the critical relationship between treatment fidelity and intervention outcomes (Gresham, 2009;Sanetti &Kratochwill, 2009;Shadish, Cook, &Campbell, 2002), the purpose of the proposed supplement is to develop and test a treatment outcomes module to be integrated into the full Phase I WDT prototype. The treatment outcomes module will allow researchers, MH administrators, and MH providers to track the relationship between treatment fidelity and intervention outcomes. This proposal will accomplish two specific aims: 1) create WDT treatment outcomes module prototype based on input from recommendations and requirements of Advisory Board members and 2) conduct feasibility test of the prototype with MH administrators, community-based MH providers, and youth MH intervention developers/researchers. The potential impact of this product is significant given the critical relationship between treatment fidelity and intervention outcomes. 3-C ISD is uniquely equipped to develop the treatment outcomes module due to its considerable success in developing, testing, and commercializing web-based tools for researchers, administrators, and mental health providers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: As the mental health research-practice gap has become increasingly evident, numerous federal reports have called for action to better connect research findings to clinical practice [e.g., The President's New Freedom Commission Report (2003);Reports of the Surgeon General on Mental Health (U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, 1999), Youth Violence (HHS, 2001a), and Culture, Race, and Ethnicity (HHS, 2001b);and the National Children's Call to Action (HHS, 2000)]. Building on the recommendations of clinical and research community members during the "Enhancing the Discipline of Clinical and Translational Sciences" meeting (May, 2005), the National Institutes of Health (NIH) identified research efforts to bridge science and practice as a primary objective of NIH's Roadmap. The proposed research directly addresses NIH's Roadmap priorities as well as these federal calls for action. Each year, about 6% of America's children and adolescents receive some form of MH care, at an annual cost of more than $11 billion. In addition, each year NIMH and other foundations fund more than $300 million for youth MH research, much of it devoted to treatment studies. The findings from the proposed research will advance our understanding of how to successfully integrate evidence-based interventions (EBIs) into everyday practice within community MH service settings for youth. Increasing the likelihood that EBIs will be adopted, used as intended, and sustained in everyday practice, in turn, increases the likelihood that youth and society at large will benefit from evidence-based practices.